


To the stars with certainty.

by OwlFae



Series: Chameleon Fix It because I hated Chameleon. [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Bustier gets fired, Damocles gets fired, F/F, Lila Rossi Bashing, Mendeleiev gets a name, Mendeleiev gets promoted to the principal, Not Canon Compliant, Thanks, and hey, and its Lillia, anon commenting is disabled., but barely, but the focus was caline getting fired, first mlb fic, i cant be salty if i wanted, i listened to cave town while writing this, not enough lila rossi bashing, she also has a crush on Ms. Mendeleiev, she switches to Ecole, the lila roleplayer isn't welcome here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 16:51:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20910929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OwlFae/pseuds/OwlFae
Summary: Mlle. Bustier gets fired.





	To the stars with certainty.

Caline blinked a few times. Her ears were ringing. She was… Fired? She’d done nothing wrong. She didn’t think at least. Damocles was fired and replaced by the school board with none other than Mlle. Mendeleiev. 

Since Adrien, Nino and Marinette switched to Voltaire Collége, the class seemed to be more peaceful. There were no more arguments. But the day Jagged Stone came looking for Marinette and outted Lila as a liar, chaos ensued. Alya had attacked Lila and had gotten akumatized. 

Caline hadn’t done anything. She tried to stop it but she thought it was best for students to work things out amongst themselves. Lila had promptly been expelled after everything had happened and went to live with her grandparents who were doing ice core research in Antarctica. 

Lillia Mendeleiev looked at Caline’s teaching style and thought it was better for kindergartners rather than 3rd-year students in Collége. 

“Lillia, You can’t be serious. I have bills to pay!” Caline exclaimed when the initial shock wore off. 

“I know Caline. Which is why I arranged a new job for you. You’ll teach the little kids in Ecole. I think it’ll be a better change for you.” Lillia explains calmly. 

“Who will teach my class? Will they know how to handle my class?” Caline stressed. She worried about her students. 

“Relax Caline, It’s a dear friend of ours. It’s Kamui Lee.  Jiàoshòu Lee is an incredibly talented teacher who the students will respect just as much as you. Look, Caline. It’s nothing personal. But the board was calling for your removal. I was able to convince them to let you teach Ecole because you’re an incredibly talented teacher. I just think Ecole would be a better fit for you.” Lillia explained. 

Caline smiled. She knew Kamui Lee. He was a quirky man who was incredibly silly who was also incredibly capable. He didn’t tolerate things like Caline did. 

“Wait! Lillia, who’s taking over your class?” Caline asked worriedly. 

Lillia Mendeleiev had a simper smile on her face. “Yuu Kanda. Kanda-san is a bit rough around the edges but he’s perfectly capable. He’s wonderful for taking over my class.” Lillia smiled. 

Caline smiled anxiously. She sighed but Lillia was right. She was better suited for Ecole. “How long do I have left?” Caline asks. 

“Today is your last day Caline. But they need you immediately. So I thought it would be kinder to make it quicker rather than drag it out. I know how much you care about your students, and I’d hate to make it harder on them than needed, Caline.” Lillia smiled gently. Caline knew Lillia was a strict woman, but she wasn’t unkind. She knew how much Caline adored teaching and it would break her heart if she couldn’t teach anymore. 

No, Lillia Mendeleiev was a kind woman with a strict but caring teaching style and Caline looked up to her. She was the disciplinarian Caline couldn’t be. Truthfully, she never wanted to teach Collége. She wanted to teach Ecole but never got the chance to because when she saw a position opened up at her old Collége, she took it because she wanted to repay the school. 

She just never thought she would be teaching this long. She always thought about switching to Ecole, but she loved her students too much. But this would be a new day for her. A new opportunity to teach what she’d wanted to teach in the first place. Lillia and Caline shared a hug. 

“There’s coffee and cake in the teacher's lounge. You should go have some.” Lillia said with a small grin. 

Caline gave a small nod and smiled again at Lillia. “I’m going to miss you, Lillia.” Caline blushed and rubbed her arm nervously. Suddenly, Caline grabbed Lillia’s face and kissed her softly before laughing nervously and left. 

Lillia.exe has stopped working. 

>Reboot? 

>>Yes.

>No. 

Restarting. system/BOOT.LilliaMendeleiev(3).info 

System is now restarting, this may take a few moments. Please do not turn off the system. 

Caline screams internally. Mon Dieu, why had she done that? Sure, She’d had a crush on Lillia since grade school, but kissing her was wholly unprofessional. Caline grabbed her coffee mug and filled it up. She grabbed a piece of cake after thinking about it for a moment or two. She quickly scurried back to her classroom and began packing up her belongings. 

The bell rang and the students started filing in. She did her usual, took roll and greeted her students. She then took a moment to clear her throat, it felt dry and her eyes were beginning to water slightly. 

“Students, I have an announcement. After today, I am no longer your teacher. I’m going to be teaching Ecole, starting tomorrow. You’ll be getting a new teacher, a good friend of mine. M. Kamui Lee. Please treat him with the same respect you treat me with.” Caline said sadly. 

The class burst into an uproar. Rose was in tears. Alya was near tears. Kim, Alix, Max, and Juleka were doing their best to look stoic, while asking questions. Ivan was comforting Mylene who looked very upset. Nathaniel looked heartbroken but quickly got to sketching. Chloe looked genuinely saddened by her leaving and Sabrina who was already looking up Kamui Lee. 

She calmed her class and began with their lesson. Soon the day ended and as the class filed out with teary goodbyes, Caline didn’t know when she started crying. But she did cry and hugged all of her students tightly with sorrowful goodbyes. Nathaniel gave her a drawing of the class and had included Marinette, Nino, and Adrien in the drawing even though they were attending Voltaire. It was a lovely drawing based on their class photo and what was written made her cry more. She had such a lovely class. 

_ “À Mlle. Bustier: Le meilleur des meilleurs. Vous nous manquerez. Au revoir, Votre classe avec amour. <3”  _

She hugged him tightly and thanked him for the beautiful drawing She grabbed her box with her belongings and flicked off the lights a final time, locking the door and left her keys in the dropbox outside Lillia’s new office. 

She stood outside the Collége one final time, tears clouding her vision and a smile gracing her face and bid it farewell. Tomorrow is a new day. 

To the stars, with certainty. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! Come yell at me on tumblr at owlfaeandspace


End file.
